


Melody

by Wrong_Author



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: ... as usual, Angst, Bullying, Depression, Edd is a good boi, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, I mean if you guys want I can add smut, If it makes you feel better they make out on a couch in chapter six, M/M, Tom has my view of music ok, Tom is a sad pineapple boi, maybe eventual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrong_Author/pseuds/Wrong_Author
Summary: Tom is a sarcastic teen who needs music like he needs air.Edd is a dorky, Cola loving artist.The two couldn’t be more different.But the universe has ways of putting people together.





	1. Play That Song

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually proud of this???  
> I know, shocking.  
> But this is something I actually put effort into, so enjoy, I guess???

There was always something keeping people alive.  
The thing keeping Tom alive was music. The sound in the background, the voices singing in his ears.  
The deep lyrics that he could relate to.  
He loved music.  
It was the thing that kept him from suicide.  
The fact that most of his favorite music artists were going through depression like him and survived, gave him hope.  
Hope that he could survive as well.  
He always sang along to his favorite songs, feeling the vibrations in his throat with his hand.  
He walked to Edd’s house, listening to twenty one pilots.  
He moved on his toes to the beat of “HeavyDirtySoul”, bouncing them on the sidewalk.  
He rapped to it.  
“There's an infestation in my mind's imagination  
I hope they choke on smoke cause I'm smoking them out the basement  
This is not rap, this is not hip-hop  
Just another attempt to make the voices stop  
Rapping to prove nothing, just writing to say something  
'Cause I wasn't the only one who wasn't rushing to say nothing  
This doesn't mean I lost my dream  
It's just right now I got a really crazy mind to clean.”  
He stopped as he got to Edd’s door. His insecurity got the best of him when there was a chance of singing in front of people.  
He pulled out his left earbud and knocked on Edd’s door.  
He almost immediately answered, his brown bangs hanging low in his eyes and a Coke in his hand.  
He flashed Tom a toothy grin.  
“Morning.”  
Tom snorted. “Your pants are on backwards.”  
“Shit, really?”  
“Yeah.”  
Edd looked down and groaned.  
“Can you gimme a minute?” He asked.  
Tom shrugged. “Sure, man.”  
Edd closed the door to fix his pants.  
Tom waited, tapping his foot to the end of “HeavyDirtySoul”.  
The next song played and he fought his instincts to sing along.  
And, of course, he ended up humming “  
“Pork Soda” as he waited for Edd.  
The door reopened.  
Edd smiled again. Luckily, his pants were on correctly now.  
Tom arched his brow.  
“C’mon, we’re gonna be late.”  
Edd clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and gave finger-guns to Tom.  
Tom rolled his eyes (not that anyone would notice) with a smirk and walked off the steps.  
Edd followed the smaller male, chatting away as they walked.  
All while Tom listened to music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HeavyDirtySoul by twenty one pilots   
> Pork Soda by Glass Animals


	2. What a Lovely Day

If Edd was being honest, Tom set him at ease.  
Tord usually spoke broken English and his Norwegian accent butchered his words. Edd liked to hang out with him, he was just a handful sometimes.  
Matt was fascinated with reflected surfaces to such a point as where if you had a conversation with him, he’d somehow sneak a word about them in.  
Tom just listened.  
Mostly to music, but to him too.  
He felt like he could talk to Tom about anything, because Tom wouldn’t judge.  
He never judged.  
He ended up chatting away as he usually did, Tom with his earbuds, listening to music.  
Edd noticed that Tom occasionally bounced his toes on the sidewalk, and hummed the music.  
Weirdly, he’d never heard Tom sing.  
Could Tom sing?  
Would he sing?  
Probably not, Tom was pretty quiet most the time.  
They arrived at school moments later.  
Tom pulled out one of his earbuds.  
“Don’t you just love prison,” he said nonchalantly.  
Edd laughed.  
Tom smiled.  
He had a nice smile. The way his lips curved along his light tan skin, his features softening. He was beautiful when he smiled.  
Edd chastised himself for thinking that about his friend.  
The two walked in, dodging people in the halls on their way to the library.  
Matt and Tord were probably wondering where they were. Best not to keep them waiting.

Edd shoved through the crowd, leaving Tom behind. Everyone made sure to slam into him, block his path.  
He fought his way through and crashed into someone.  
Ryan Bolt.  
While most people just slammed into him or ignored him, Ryan made life miserable.  
Mocking his eyes, shoving him into lockers, and sometimes asked why Tom didn’t commit suicide already. Those comments had him fighting back tears.  
Ryan grinned maliciously at him.  
“What’s up, Freak?”  
Tom tried to go around him.  
Ryan blocked him. “Where you going?” He snapped.  
Tom huffed and glared at him. “The library.”  
He tried to go around before getting blocked again.  
“To see your nerd friends?”  
“Don’t call them that.”  
He moved, got blocked.  
“Ryan, just get out of my way.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I said get out of my way,” Tom snapped.  
Ryan suddenly put both his hands on Tom’s chest and shoved him to the ground.  
Tom hit the floor hard, his hip smacking the ground painfully.  
Ryan loomed over him.  
“Don’t forget your place here,” Ryan snarled.  
“You are nothing. Your ‘friends’ only hang out with you out of pity, they don’t care about you. Neither do your aunt and uncle, they just took you in because they had to. So do everyone a favor and kill yourself.”  
Ryan marched off, leaving Tom alone as people stared.  
His eyes stung with tears.  
His friends didn’t care.  
His family didn’t care.  
He should’ve died in the car accident that turned his eyes black and killed his parents.  
It would’ve been easier.

Edd arrived at the library, his friends already saved chairs for him and Tom.  
He turned around.  
Wait.  
Where was Tom?  
Damnit.  
Edd must’ve left him behind.  
He turned back through the doors and began looking for Tom.  
He found him.  
He was on the ground as Ryan stood over him.  
“So do everyone a favor and kill yourself,” Ryan snapped and walked away.  
Edd swallowed the lump in his throat. Tom looked close to tears.  
Edd walked to his friend and helped him up.  
“Don’t listen to him, he’s just an asshole,” Edd assured him.  
Tom nodded slightly and walked towards the library in silence.  
He did something that Edd never thought he would do.  
Tom left behind his earbuds.  
Edd picked the blue colored cord up and followed Tom.  
“You left your earbuds,” he said.  
Tom turned back and took them from Edd’s palm.  
“Thanks,” he said with a smile.  
He still looked sad though.  
“Seriously, don’t listen to Ryan. You’re so much more than just a depressed emo kid, y’know that, right?” Edd said.  
Tom nodded slightly.  
The two walked back to the library.

Tom went about the rest of his day, listening to his music.  
The teachers saw no point in telling him to take out his earbuds, he always just put them back in.  
It was a meh day.  
At least until PE.  
Ryan was in his PE class. Just his luck.  
While everyone changed out by the lockers, Tom changed in a bathroom stall.  
He didn’t need the class to tease him about being fat.  
He couldn’t help it, it wasn’t his fault; he wasn’t even close to being overweight, he just had more fat than muscle.  
He pulled off his clothes to his boxers. He examined his hip.  
It was a bruised purple color and tender to the touch.  
He groaned.  
He quickly got dressed and followed the rest of the guys out of the locker room. He popped in his earbuds and flipped through his music until he found “Chlorine”.  
He slipped his phone into his pocket and let the gentle melody flood his ears.  
He pulled out one of his earbuds so he could hear Coach Brown.  
Coach Brown separated them all into two groups for basketball.  
Tom’s least favorite sport.  
He hung out on the sidelines. Avoided the ball.  
“Hey, Freak!”  
Tom turned his head as a basketball, thrown by Ryan, flew at him.  
The basketball hit him in the face, he heard soft crunching of tissue as his nose took the hit.  
He collided with the floor, his wrist twisted and cracking painfully.  
He cried out and rolled on his back, cradling his wrist to his chest.  
Tears trickled down his face as he felt blood from his now broken nose gush on the floor.  
Coach Brown swore as he approached Tom.  
“Bolt!” He yelled. “Principal’s!”  
Ryan grumbled something before leaving.  
Coach Brown helped Tom up and slung his uninjured arm over his shoulder.  
“Let’s get you to the nurse.”  
Tom nodded.  
More blood dribbled on the floor.  
Tom screamed internally.  
What a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are wondering about how the car crash gave Tom his black eyes, his eyes were damaged and bled, covering his eyes. It’s called “8 ball fracture”. It’s intense.
> 
> Chlorine by twenty one pilots


	3. This Isn’t Too Horrible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so sorry, I literally just vanished, deleted two of my works and all sorts of fun stuff.   
> But it’s out! With some good old fashioned fluff and the gays

Luckily, Tom had been taken to the hospital after the nurse poked his wrist several times (the idiot).  
He sat in the hospital bed, his nose reset with a bandage over it and his broken wrist wrapped in gauze.  
His aunt and uncle had called the school and left him behind in the cruel world of existence.  
And, oh yeah, one more thing.  
He broke his earbuds.  
The damn fall broke his earbuds, nose and wrist.  
Sometimes he just hated life.  
Tom continued to stare at the clock as he was still complaining about everything before he felt a vibration in his pocket.  
He pulled out his phone. Edd was calling him.  
Tom flinched, forgetting that he hadn’t told Edd where he was. He answered the call and put his phone up to his ear.  
“WHERE ARE YOU?!” Edd’s voice screeched. Tom jolted and pulled his phone from his ear, and he could still hear Edd.  
“I WAS WORRIED SICK, THOMAS! I LOOKED FOR YOU EVERYWHERE, I CALLED YOU, YOU NEVER ANSWERED, I THOUHT YOU WERE HURT OR WORSE, DAMNIT!”  
Tom put the phone back to his ear and hoped that Edd wouldn’t make his ears bleed.  
“I’m sorry,” he said. “I was taken to the hospital and forgot to call you, sorry.”  
“Geez, dude, are you okay? Why did they take you to the hospital?”  
“Ryan threw a basketball at my face and broke my nose and my arm, so that was nice, how are you?”  
“I’m gonna call Matt and Tord and we’re gonna come see you.”  
“No, Edd, it’s fine, they probably don’t wanna be bothered-“  
“They’re coming whether they like it or not.”  
Tom sighed in defeat.  
“Okay, see you in a bit then.”  
He hung up.  
One more thing added to the list, now Edd was gonna coddle him.  
Which, secretly, he didn’t mind.

Of course, after Tom hung up, Edd lost his shit.  
He called Tord and Matt before throwing himself out the door to the hospital which was luckily nearby.   
He quickly hunted down Matt and Tord and dragged them with him.  
They reluctantly agreed to go with him, since he already had a vice like grip on them and obviously wasn’t going to let them go.  
They walked to the hospital, found Tom’s room and entered.  
Edd ran forward and embraced Tom with such force that Tord worried that Edd would break something.  
Tom wheezed and hugged him back.  
Edd released him and Tom caught his breath.  
“You okay?” Edd asked.  
“Yeah, I’m fine, they fixed it and stuff, so I think I should be able to go home in an hour or so.”  
“See?” Matt said. “Tom’s fine. You had nothing to worry about.”  
Tord nodded in agreement.  
“I’m flattered that you were worried about me, but I’m fine,” Tom said with a small smile.  
Edd sighed. “I know, I was just scared for you.”  
Tom gently hugged him. “I’m okay, really.”  
“I know, I just-“  
“Edd.”  
Said man sighed in defeat. He obviously wasn’t going to win.  
“You guys can leave,” Tom offered, “I’m getting out in a minute, anyway.”  
Edd perked up. “Hey, it’s Friday.”  
“Yeah, it is,” Tom said, he raised a brow. Edd seemed oddly giddy. “We could have a sleepover! At my house!” Edd announced, a grin plastered on his face. Tom snickered a bit. “The last time we had a sleepover was when we were like, twelve.”  
Edd pouted. “Please? It’ll be fun.”  
“I’ll ask my aunt and uncle.” Edd’s smile got bigger. He turned to Tord and Matt. “What about you guys?”  
Matt shrugged. “My parents will just be glad I’m getting social interaction with actual people.”  
“Parents are weird,” Tord said. “Might come, we see.”  
Tom couldn’t help but laugh. Tord was getting better at English, but he still couldn’t form full sentences. But he was getting there.  
“Okay, my house, 7:30, don’t be late,” Edd said, starting to leave, Matt and Tord following behind him.  
Tom nodded. “See you then, I guess.”

Tom asked his aunt and uncle about it on their way home.  
“Of course,” his uncle said.  
“Just don’t do anything stupid,” his aunt added.  
Tom blinked in confusion. “What do you mean by that?”  
“Well, you and your friends are queer, right?”  
“Uh, Matt’s straight, but yeah. What does that have to do with anything?”  
“Tom, what I’m saying is that, you’re only sixteen, and you’re body’s going through changes-“  
“Oh my god!” Tom screeched. “I’m not going to have sex with my friends!”  
“We just don’t want you to do anything, and if you do, at least have protection.”  
Tom groaned and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. In the corner of his vision, he could see Edd’s house.  
“Okay, yes, thank you for this very awkward talk, Edd’s house is right there, good night.” He opened the car door, walked out and slammed it closed.  
He angrily marched to Edd’s door and knocked. He answered and smiled, of course. “You came!”  
Tom chuckled. “My aunt and uncle were weird about it but let me come.”  
He walked inside.  
“Weird how?”  
“How we’re only sixteen but puberty and stuff.”  
“That must’ve been awkward.”  
Tom chuckled again. “Yeah, it was.”  
The two walked into the kitchen, Tord putting popcorn in the microwave and Matt admiring a spoon.  
“Glad you could make it,” Matt said, putting down the spoon.  
Edd nudged Tom’s shoulder with his elbow.  
“You’re not the only one who had the talk.”  
“What?”  
“Tord’s parents made him bring condoms.”  
Tom laughed. “Wait, really?”  
Tord sighed, and pulled a box of condoms out of his hoodie pocket.  
“Yes.”  
Tom laughed again, shaking. He grabbed Edd’s arm for support.  
Matt rolled his eyes with a grin. “I don’t have to worry about that, unlike you homosexuals.”  
They all threw forks and spoons at him.

They ended up watching an old movie that Edd dug up from his attic. None of them were necessarily paying attention, throwing popcorn and playful insults at each other.  
Tom fell back as Matt threw a handful of popcorn at him, landing in Edd’s lap.  
Edd looked down at him.   
“Hi.”  
The two laughed. Tord reached for a condom packet and threw it at Edd, who caught it. He grinned.  
“Might need that when come into Tom’s ass later.”  
Matt broke down into laughter, Edd and Tom practically tackling Tord to the ground. He yelped as they tackled him.  
Matt snorted at his ridiculous friends with a smile.  
He loved movie nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edd and Tom are toll and smol beans who need to be protected at all costs


	4. Spooped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really, really sorry. This chapter took way longer than I expected, i had the other chapters planned but this one wasn't. Now that the rest of the chapters are planned, it shouldn't take me so long. :')

After last night, Tord and Matt made it their top priority to taunt Edd and Tom about... things. They even added Lenny faces after their texts.  
Tom wanted to club both of them over the head with his bass, but he worried that it would break Susan, so he never got to.   
He was sitting on his bed, Susan on his lap. Susan was his beloved bass he had gotten for his eleventh birthday. Everyone questioned why he named it Susan, but they let it slide.  
Tom slipped in the new earbuds Edd bought him earlier after school. He scrolled through his music until he found a song that he knew the notes by heart.  
His fingers still worked, unlike his arm, and could strum on the strings.As the tune started up, he held up Susan, holding the notes and strummed along the bridge of his guitar. He took a deep breath and began singing along with the singer. Luckily, his room had been sound proofed when he got Susan as to not disturb the neighbors.  
"I never thought I'd die alone  
I laughed the loudest, who'd have known?"   
He watched his fingers on the notes, and he felt the vibration of his voice in his throat.  
This was why Tom loved music. It drowned out all the other sounds, so the only thing was melancholic guitar notes and voice. The guitar strumming increased and the drums started. Sadly, he didn't have drums, but he increased the speed of his guitar.  
"We couldn't wait to get outside   
the world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over, we'd survived  
I couldn't wait till I get home  
To pass the time in my room alone."  
The drums stopped and the guitar was back to melancholic soft strings. He continued the cycle until the song ended. He took out his earbuds only to hear someone clapping. Alarmed, he looked up to see Edd grinning at him.  
"That was really good," he said, shaking out his hands from clapping, "You should do that more often. Sing, I mean. You have a really good voice."  
Tom chuckled nervously and fiddled with the bottom of his t-shirt. "Thanks."  
"I just came over to ask if you wanted to go to the arcade with me and the guys."  
Tom stood up. "Sounds fun."  
"Alright, neat."  
Edd walked through the door, bowed, and offered his hand out to Tom. "Shall we?" He asked with a wide smile.  
Tom rolled his eyes, a smile that matched Edd's on his face. He grabbed Edd's hand and walked to the front door with him. "Weirdo," he said.  
Edd laughed. "You know it."  
They walked out the door to see Matt taking a picture and Tord giggling and smiling stupidly. The four dorks walked to the arcade that was nearby.   
Edd and Tom held hands the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Tord and Matt were fangirling the whole time.)
> 
> Adam's Song- blink 182


	5. Why the FUCK am I crying so much??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shiznit, that was a really long wait and I don’t even have an excuse. I’m really sorry, I just haven’t had a lot of motivation lately and I’ve been sick and just tired.  
> So here, get a cliche chapter.

After the arcade, Edd noticed that Tom seemed a lot more comfortable, just in general. He played his guitar more often, and sang sometimes. On their way to school, Edd shared one of Tom’s earbuds so he could listen to music too.  
They introduced each other to their favorite music, Tom described his as “bouncy”. As they walked to school, Edd heard the new song starting up. There was a faint melody in the background and some talking voices about sausage candles, or something.  
The talking stopped and in a surprising moment, the song caught full on in a way that Edd could only describe as “squiggly.” Tom bounced his feet to the song as well as staying in step with Edd. It was quite impressive, really.  
What was more impressive, however, was that Tom knew the lyrics and matched the main singer’s calm voice.  
“I'm the treasure, baby, I'm the prize  
Cut me rails of that fresh cherry pie  
Shitty old pistola  
Shot a bullet through my wallet  
Gonna go to Pensacola  
Gonna fuck my way through college.”  
Edd nearly jumped as the drums suddenly started loudly and the guitar got louder. Tom started headbanging as well. It was kind of scary, in all honesty. Tom kept singing while headbanging.  
“You've gone with the thick rims  
Big look with the lip ring and things  
Wake me when the bell rings  
I'm gonna sleep 'cause you live in my day dreams  
You've gone with the thick rims  
Big look with the lip ring and things  
Wake me when the bell rings  
I'm gonna sleep 'cause you live in my daydreams.”  
The verse was sung twice, and the beat changed yet again for a small moment, and then intensified again. Edd couldn’t help but start headbanging as well. This song was certainly interesting, in a weird way, but he liked it.  
Tom gave Edd his phone to pick one of his songs as his ended. “Hey, have you heard blink 182 before? I heard them on the radio and I thought you might like them.”  
Tom gave a small smile. “Edd, That was what I was singing before the arcade.”  
“Oh.”  
“But, hey, by all means, play the song you heard on the radio.”  
As he searched for it, it occurred to him that he actually didn’t know the title of the song so he just typed in some of the lyrics he remembered.  
The song started and Tom smiled sadly at him. “Good choice, I used to sing this with my dad in the car when I was little.”  
“Tom, can I ask you, uh, a personal question?”  
“Shoot me.”  
“What happened to your parents?”  
Tom stopped in his tracks and his smile faded immediately. Edd desperately backpedaled, “Oh god, I didn’t mean to upset you! You don’t have to answer, it was a dumb question anyway!”  
“No, it’s okay. You probably should know.”  
Tom pulled the earbud out before sitting on a nearby bench. Edd sat next to him.  
“When I was maybe five or so, my parents took me to the park. An idiot was driving nearby. We didn’t see him swerving on the road. He crashed into us.” Tom had tears in his eyes.  
Edd’s hands covered his mouth in horror. He hugged his friend as a small comfort.  
“My parents died,” Tom continued. Tears fell down his face now. “And my eyes were severely damaged. They turned black.”  
“Tom, I’m so sorry-“  
“It’s okay. It happened a long time ago anyway. I barely remember my parents anyway. It’s fine.”  
He stood up, and wiped away his tears. “C’mon, it’s time for school.”

Edd hunted the school ground for his friend. He eventually found him leaning on a wall, his head buried in his knees. Edd sat next to him and hugged him.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“What?”  
“I keep crying like an idiot, it’s so stupid.”  
“It’s okay to cry. It means you’re human.”  
“I just wanna go home.”  
Edd walked him home. He asked his parents if he could stay over at Tom’s house, and they said okay. They walked to Tom’s room and Tom flopped onto his bed.  
Edd did the same.  
He awkwardly hugged Tom, who finally hugged back. He rubbed his back.  
He sat up, taking Tom up with him.  
“How about a song?” He asked hopefully.  
Tom chuckled softly. “How cliche.”  
“You said music makes you feel better, right?” Edd answered as he grabbed Tom’s bass and handing it to him.  
“Well, alright. I’m gonna sing a sad song, cause that’s how I feel right now.”  
“And that’s okay.”  
Tom sighed as he gently tuned his bass.  
And started singing.  
“Don't be that way  
Fall apart twice a day  
I just wish you could feel what you say  
Show, never tell  
But I know you too well  
Got a mood that you wish you could sell.”  
He strummed some more, and continued to sing.  
“f teardrops could be bottled  
There'd be swimming pools filled by models  
Told a tight dress is what makes you a whore  
If "I love you" was a promise  
Would you break it, if you're honest  
Tell the mirror what you know she's heard before  
I don't wanna be you anymore.”  
On the last line, Edd joined in. Tom gave a small smile as they sung it together. Edd sang pretty well and his voice actually sounded good with Tom’s.  
“Hands, hands getting cold  
Losing feeling's getting old  
Was I made from a broken mold?  
Hurt, I can't shake  
We've made every mistake  
Only you know the way that I break.”  
Tom noticed as they came closer to the end, his and Edd’s faces came closer.  
They finished the song and their noses were practically against each other. Tom could feel Edds breath on his lips. It was so horribly cliched, like something in a chick flick.  
Edd gently cupped Tom’s face. “Can I?”  
The question was so quiet, so timid. Tom could only nod.  
The kiss was small, fleeting, but it felt right. It felt like minutes in what was most likely only a few seconds. Tom leaned his forehead against Edd’s and smiled.  
“Hey Tom?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I like you, like, more than friends.”  
Tom laughed quietly. “Yeah, me too. Thanks for being there for me when even my mom wasn’t.”  
“It was my pleasure.”  
Tom’s day suddenly got a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a Slice by Glass Animals  
> Kaleidoscope by blink 182  
> Idontwannbeyouanymore by Billie Eilish


	6. Well That’s Pretty Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet

They had been dating for three weeks. Edd’s parents were happy that he found someone, and Tom’s aunt and uncle were ecstatic.  
Tord and Matt kept screaming loudly, and in all honesty, it scared Tom.  
The four were having another sleepover at Edd’s house (it was originally only going to be Edd and Tom, but everyone agreed that Tord and Matt should come as well, just in case).  
However, as they were making popcorn, Edd playing the Beatles nonstop on his phone, Tord and Matt left Edd and Tom alone in the kitchen on the comical timing of Here Comes the Sun.  
Edd grinned and grabbed Tom’s hand, intertwining their fingers and put his hand on Tom’s waist. Tom got what was happening and put his hand on Edd’s shoulder.  
“Edd, I know that you’re trying to be romantic and all, but I can’t take this song seriously.”  
“Why not?”  
“It was in the Bee Movie.”  
Edd chuckled. “Well pretend it’s not in the Bee Movie.”  
“I’ll try.”  
They gently swayed to the music as Edd started singing along.  
“Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun   
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right.”  
Tom contributed by singing the small “doo-doo-doo”s.  
“Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right.”  
They continued to sway and dance. Their foreheads were touching, and dorky smiles on their faces.  
While Tom still wasn’t on board to dancing to a meme, he liked the moment, just dancing with Edd while Edd gently sang.  
It was a nice comforting moment, and right then and there, the Beatles became Edd’s favorite band. He chuckled and hugged Tom as the song ended.  
“God, I love you, you dork,” Tom said teasingly.  
“Aw, thanks babe,” Edd replied, “love you too.”  
They grabbed the bowl of microwave popcorn and headed out to the living room. Matt looked at them.   
“You guys didn’t get freaky, did you? We were invited to make sure that doesn’t happen.”  
Tom laughed. “No, you’re doing your job.”  
Edd sat on the couch and Tom sat next to him.  
Tord’s phone buzzed and he groaned. “Be right back.” He left so he could pick up the phone.  
Matt looked at the near empty popcorn bucket. “I’ll be right back. I’m gonna make more popcorn.”  
“Alright,” Edd replied at Matt quickly left the room as well.  
“Weren’t they forced to come so we weren’t alone together?”  
“Yeah, not being very reliable though.”  
Edd smiled. “We could take advantage of the moment, though.”  
“And what, dear Edward, could that mean?” Tom replied with a smirk. He gently grabbed the collar of Edd’s shirt and lay on his back, pulling Edd on top of him.  
Edd placed his hands on either side of his boyfriend’s torso and looked down at Tom below him. They met in a kiss that slowly got rougher and harder.  
On any other occasion, they would’ve stopped the kiss after a few seconds, but due to teenage hormones they continued.  
Edd moves from Tom’s lips to his neck, placing small kisses on the soft skin. Tom ran his fingers through Edd’s hair and tilted his head back to give Edd more room.  
Edd sucked a small hickey. Tom hissed.   
“Edd, my aunt and uncle can see that, and there would be a lot of questions.”  
Edd laughed. “Sorry, couldn’t help it.”  
He continued kissing his neck and occasionally left a hickey on Tom’s collarbone below his shirt.  
Tord re entered the room to see the scene. He was relieved that they were still fully dressed, but less relieved that Edd’s lips were currently on Tom’s neck and he spotted a hickey as well. He grabbed a nearby flip flop on the ground and tossed it at the back of Edd’s head.  
Edd yelped and looked behind him. Tord wore a disappointed mom look on his face.  
Tom blushed and gently pushed Edd off him.  
“MATT!” Tord yelled. Matt poked his head in from the kitchen. “Yes?”  
“Why are we here again? Remind me.”  
“Edd’s mom said to make sure that Edd and Tom don’t do stuff, so she invited us.”  
Tord pointed to Tom sliding back into the couch and Edd rubbing the back of his neck.  
Matt spotted the hickey. “I LEFT FOR LIKE THREE MINUTES. HOW HORNY ARE YOU GUYS?”  
Tom slid himself between two couch cushions and continued to sink lower. Edd laughed nervously. “Can we just watch the movie, please?”  
“Yes, because that’s definitely what you two were doing.”  
“I wanna see how it ends.”  
Matt sighed and sat on the couch.  
“Fine, but you two are sleeping far away from each other.”  
“Understandable,” Edd answered.  
Tord sat down as well, still wearing the disappointed mom face.  
Tom was almost under the couch cushions at this point, and Matt grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him up.  
“You’re going to suffocate under the couch.”  
“Let me die in peace.”  
“Weirdo.”  
They continued watching the movie, and Matt and Tord telepathically agreed to stay in the room no matter what.  
The movie ended, the popcorn was gone, and they were all still very much awake and bored.  
“Want to watch another movie?” Matt asked.  
“I guess, we have nothing better to do,” Edd replied, pulling out a drawer from the TV stand.  
He yanked out piles of movies until he found some that they could watch and collected them into a tower.  
He began going through them and naming titles.  
“Avengers, How To Train Your Dragon, Sex in the City, Children of the Corn, IT, Love Simon, yada yada.”  
“I’ve always wanted to see Love, Simon,” Tom offered.  
“Children of the Corn,” Matt said bluntly.  
“Sex in the City,” Tord said. Tom gently pushed his shoulder. “Of course you would want to watch that,” he teased.  
Tord glared and ruffled his hair.  
Tom screeched and jerked away to fix his hair.  
“Do you know how long it takes to get it like this?! Hours, and lots of gel!”  
Edd chuckled.  
“Tom, your hair makes you look like a pineapple, chill out.”  
“Well that just hurts my feelings. You’re my boyfriend, you should be on my side.”  
“I gave you an honest opinion.”  
“I do not look like a pineapple.”  
“You do,” Matt interjected.  
Tord nodded. “Fixed it,” he joked.  
“You guys are just mean, y’know that?” Tom hissed.  
Edd hugged him.  
“We love you,” he said.  
Tom smiled softly.   
“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did a six chapter book take me so long?  
> And Tom did a 180 personality twist in every chapter whatthehecciswrongwithme
> 
> Here Comes the Sun by The Beatles

**Author's Note:**

> UwU
> 
> HeavyDirtySoul by twenty one pilots   
> Pork Soda by Glass Animals   
> Y’all should check these songs out, they’re amazing


End file.
